


be home with you

by dykerey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Semi-established relationship, boruto era but without the stupid endgames, for sasunaru day, naruto waxes poetic about sasuke: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykerey/pseuds/dykerey
Summary: Sasuke is as natural to Naruto as breathing.





	be home with you

**Author's Note:**

> title from "in a week" by hozier.
> 
> happy sasunaru day! this is the first thing i've written for them, and i hope i did them justice. 
> 
> find me on tumblr as scorpiorey.

The office is nearly silent, with the only noises being the rustling of paper as Naruto shifts in his sleep and the quiet snores that escape his nose every once in a while.

A soft knock on the door sounds, and Naruto jolts awake, sending papers flying everywhere as his limbs flail. _Who the fuck is knocking at this hour?_ He thinks to himself, and then drowsily, he calls, “Come in!”

The door slowly slides open, and Sasuke steps in.

Instantly, Naruto lights up. “Sasuke! You’re home!” Naruto’s grin threatens to split his face, and the slight smile on Sasuke’s could probably split his as well. Naruto can’t remember the last time he’d smiled this wide, and he can’t recall the last time Sasuke had smiled, either. Sasuke's been gone a while, though, and to see him standing in Naruto’s office is a feeling Naruto won’t forget for a long time.

Easily, Sasuke returns, “Yeah, I’m back, dead last. How have things been here? Busy, I assume.”

Naruto’s responding groan makes Sasuke smirk. His heart lifts a little in his chest at the expression – it’s been so long since he’s even glimpsed Sasuke, and he treasures each little piece of Sasuke he can collect and hold close to his chest.

“Sasuke, being Hokage is the worst! The clans are awful, the paperwork is even worse, and I can’t even remember the last time I ate!”

Sasuke’s brows knit together in worry. “Do you know what time it is, moron?”

“Uh….nine in the evening,” Naruto answers, albeit a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Right?”

“Wrong.” Sasuke intones, and Naruto lets out a nervous laugh. That’s Sasuke’s “I Mean Business” voice. His “You’re Wrong And Here’s My Thesis With Sources To Prove It” voice. Naruto knows he’s fucked. “It’s three in the morning. You’re taking tomorrow off, and we’re going to eat now.”

“I can’t take tomorrow off, I have a meeting with the Nara, and then an important bill to read over and sign, and then I have to finalize some stuff for the new orphanage we’re building, and then I have a meeting with the Hyuuga that they insist ‘can’t be ignored,’ and then—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Naruto.” Sasuke says with finality, and Naruto sags a little bit, exhaling a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “You’re coming with me. You’re going to eat, you’re going to sleep, and you’re not going to worry about being Hokage for one day. Sound good?” Sasuke raises an eyebrow, and Naruto bites back a protest.

“Well, if you’re paying, then I guess it’s alright…” Naruto replies, a fond laugh on the tip of his tongue. Sasuke’s _back_ , and while it shouldn’t be a big deal anymore now that Sasuke’s been back in the village for years and years, nothing fails to excite him more than Sasuke being home. It’s almost like Naruto can’t rest without Sasuke – it’s hard to call Konoha home when your most important person isn’t there to call it home with you. There's a Sasuke-sized hole inside of Naruto's heart, and when Sasuke's away it gapes and bleeds.

“Who said anything about me paying? You’re the one with the Hokage-sized salary. I’m just your lowly errand boy. I don’t have enough money to pay.”

“I call bullshit, Sasuke! Besides, you’re the one who invited me out, yeah? So, it makes sense that you’d pay. The girl wouldn’t pay for the date, after all.” Naruto smiles cheekily and Sasuke sighs, albeit fondly.

“If you insist, dead last,” Sasuke says, and then whisks Naruto out of the office.

Naruto grins.

The walk to the restaurant passes quickly, and dinner even quicker. While Naruto is stuffing down his last bowl, he spots Sasuke staring out of the corner of his eye, a soft look on his face. It’s the most unguarded Sasuke’s looked in a while, and Naruto allows himself a small smile. He almost wishes he had the Sharingan so he could commit it to his memory, replay it when Sasuke’s gone and the loneliness feels like a particularly deep wound.

He slams down his last bowl and sighs contentedly, leaning back and rubbing his stomach. “Now _that_ was tasty.”

“I would certainly hope so,” remarks Sasuke from beside him, “considering you practically ate out the restaurant.” His words are cruel, but his tone is kind, so Naruto decides to let it slide. He’s too satisfied and too comfortable to move, so he just hums in response.

A few minutes pass in comfortable silence, then Sasuke says, “Dead last, you ready to go?”

Naruto hums again but doesn’t make any move to budge. Sasuke exhales and brushes hair off of Naruto’s forehead, his fingers slowly brushing Naruto’s skin. His hand lingers for a second, then he simply says, “Brace yourself,” and promptly heaves Naruto over his shoulder.

Naruto’s eyes fly open. “Sasuke, what the hell?! Put me down!”

“You wouldn’t move.”

“I would have eventually!” Naruto protests, fighting against Sasuke’s grip. If he’s being honest, though, it’s halfhearted – Sasuke is warm, Naruto’s exhausted, and he’s happy to see his best friend again.

Though – are they best friends? Or are they more? This is ground Naruto’s never dared to tread in his more lucid moments, but now that he’s spent, he decides it’s okay to explore.

Firstly: neither one of them is married, and as far as Naruto knows, neither ever have plans to get married. For all Sasuke talked about furthering the Uchiha line in his teenage years, you would think he would have done something about that already, now that he’s at the ripe old age of thirty-two. Naruto certainly doesn’t plan on marrying anyone anytime soon – Shikamaru tells him it’s more trouble than it’s worth, and Naruto can’t really see himself marrying any woman in the village anyways.

Secondly: they live together (when Sasuke’s home, anyways). This one is easily explained; Sasuke isn’t in the village enough to warrant him buying a place of his own, and the Hokage residence is just too big for Naruto to live in by himself. Naruto’s sure Sasuke would end up crashing there most nights anyways; when Sasuke’s in Konoha, he tends to spend the most time with Naruto. And despite what people may think about him, Sasuke can be a lazy bastard, which is why there’s two toothbrushes in the cabinet, two sets of shoes by the door, and two sets of keys in the bowl on the kitchen table.

Thirdly: Naruto’s only ever felt strongly about Sasuke. Sure, he’s had passing crushes – Sakura and Shikamaru and Gaara stand out for sure – but no crush has ever compared to the overwhelming way he feels about Sasuke. If Sasuke ever died, Naruto’s not really sure he could go on without him. Sasuke is written into every aspect of Naruto’s life – he sees Sasuke in the great redwood forests that surround Konoha, in the tentative smiles of shy children, in the sunset from the top of Hokage Mountain. Sasuke is as natural to Naruto as breathing, and Naruto knows as well as the next man how hard it is to survive without the ability to breathe.

So where does this leave Naruto?

In his best friend/soulmate/other half’s arms, heading back to their shared apartment where they will most likely end up falling asleep in the same bed. Naruto can see it with his own two eyes: Sasuke will deposit Naruto in the bed, and Naruto will whine and beg and cajole until Sasuke caves and climbs in next to him. In the morning, they’ll wake up side by side – Sasuke first, because he’s a morning person and also the worst. He’ll rise and climb out swiftly, leaving a cold pocket on Naruto’s side. Naruto will moan and beg him to come back to bed, and if he’s lucky, Sasuke will groan, roll his eyes, and then tuck himself back into Naruto’s side. If he’s not, Sasuke will sniff, mutter something petty, and bribe Naruto with free breakfast if he leaves the bed. Naruto will drag himself out, complaining the whole time, and he’ll sit at the kitchen table half-asleep until Sasuke sets a plate of eggs in front of him. He’ll look up, smile, thank Sasuke profusely, and then relish in the blush that sets itself across Sasuke’s cheeks. Rinse and repeat.

“Hey, moron,” Sasuke says, interrupting Naruto’s stream of thought. “We’re home.”

“Home, huh?” Naruto says softly against the skin of Sasuke’s neck, and then: “Hey, Sasuke. What are we?”

Sasuke swiftly lifts Naruto off his shoulder and sets him down. Naruto wobbles when his feet hit the ground, but before he can even think about toppling over, Sasuke’s arms reach out to catch him. Sasuke’s mouth levels out to a straight line. “Whatever it is you’re thinking, dumbass, spit it out.”

Naruto hums, in Sasuke’s arms once again. “Are we dating?”

Sasuke tilts his head, hums in acknowledgment. Then: “If you want to be.”

Naruto grins so widely that he can feel his face muscles working to accommodate it. “I think I do,” he says goofily, feeling more than a little lightheaded. Sasuke rolls his eyes and fights to hide a smile.

“Then we’re dating,” Sasuke says, and there’s a tone of finality to his voice. “Now, come on. We have a bed waiting for us.”

Sasuke opens the door, locks it behind him, and lugs Naruto to their bedroom. “Take off your shoes, Naruto,” he says placatingly, and Naruto obeys, placing his shoes beside the bed. He snuggles in under the covers, pulling the comforter up his chin. It’s so warm and soft, and Naruto’s so sleepy.

“Oi, dead last.” Sasuke cuts in. “If you hog the blankets, I’ll kill you.” Naruto just snorts, too tired to respond, and when Sasuke climbs under the covers, he wraps his arms around him.

“I love you, you know that?” Naruto whispers into Sasuke’s ear once they’re settled.

He hears Sasuke’s breath hitch, and then a slow exhale, and then: “Yeah. I love you, too.”

The next morning, Naruto wakes up the happiest he’s ever been.

 


End file.
